Stop The Clock
Episode The words on the screen appear with a narration of Thadd's voice. Previously on Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade... It shows multiple flashbacks, consisting of Thadd fighting the test drone, Thadd meeting Cinemo, Thadd walking toward his room while looking at Skrim, Thadd fleeing from his brother, Thadd destroying the fake Krystal, Thadd fighting Skrim, and Thadd transforming into Slaymore and Warhead. It ends with him turning around to the severely burnt silhouette. Now on Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade... SONG The silhouette slams his fist into Thadd's face. Thadd slams into the ground, as he grips his nose. Rodrick and Krystal look at Thadd, then back up at the silhouette. The silhouette moved closer, revealing to be Skrim. His body was covered in severe burns and his skin was a crispy brown. Suddenly, his burns vanished as his skin regained its tan pale-like color. Heheheh... Skrim let out an eerie laugh. His voice crackled and popped inhumanely. Krystal raised his arms and transformed them into huge clusters of spikes. She charged at Skrim, only for him to bend back and dodge the slashes. Thadd slowly gets up, revealing a bloody nose. Thadd staggers a little bit and regains himself. He quickly taps on the Hydraimitrix faceplate, scrambles on the wheel, and lands on Crimsone. He slams on the dial as the purple light explodes out. His body is consumed in a shell of red crystals, as it breaks open to reveal Crimsone. Thadd charges at Skrim, as he is attempting to wrestle Krystal off. Suddenly, his jaws unhinge like a snake's as his teeth became razor-sharp. He sunk his jaws into the side of Krystal's neck, despite it doing almost nothing. HEY! BACK UP! Thadd yelled, as his right hand turned into a huge spike-less mace. He slammed his mace into Skrim's head. A crack was heard as he let go and revealed his head was stuck to the left. He grabbed the sides of his head and cracked his neck back in place, with a barrage of loud popping. You heard him! You want some more Knightmopak blades in your face?! Krystal shouted. Skrim lunged toward Krystal and tackled her to the ground. Thadd staggers back. Thadd! Twist the symbol's rim 360 degrees and slam on it! Krystal said as Skrim was attempting to break her neck. Thadd quickly acted. He twisted the dial clockwise and slammed on it. Suddenly, a smaller purple light shot out. His red shiny surface became dark gray and metallic as he quickly transformed into Warhead. Warhead shrieked of out some sort of maniac, high-pitched laugh as he suddenly pulled out a plated military-like blade. He suddenly spun it like a butterfly knife and threw it with great force. The knife went straight in Skrim's left eye as he let go of Krystal, staggered a little bit, and then fled back unconscious. It hit him in the brain! You did it, Thadd! Krystal yelled as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Made from titanium and stable Rustsapien electro energy. She grabbed Skrim's body and handcuffed him. Thadd yanked the knife out, as he suddenly timed-out. You're busted, Edvard. She said as he put his mask back over his face. His facial wound was already healed. You're off the hook, Thadd. Krystal dragged the unconscious Skrim. Thadd looked around for Rodrick, only to find that he vanished again. It cut back to the inside of his dark room, now way late in the night. Thadd slowly opened the window to his room and climbed in. He slowly closed and locked the window behind him. Thadd rubbed his eyes and fell into his bed. He fell asleep before he even rubbed his eyes. The screen slowly faded to black. It suddenly opened a rooster's morning as it showed the sun rise. Instead of it being Thadd's house, it showed a huge wasteland-like area. Trashed and abandoned buildings everywhere, one long road running down the dead area. It cut to a rusty and bent sign that read SPEED LIMIT: 65 Suddenly, it showed a police car as it drove through the sign and plowed it down. A cackle-like laugh was heard, as it showed the inside of it. The one officer and three crooks from a few episodes ago. Oh damn! That's the 5th one you hit! One of the crooks yelled. They were laughing inhumanely, their voices sounding scratchy and robotic. Hey! We're here! Another crook said. It showed the giant dark-gray factory. The car parked in a huge abandoned parking lot, filled with a few trashed cars and trucks. All of them got out, as they approached the front door, consisting of three rusty metal doors and an eye pad. One of the crooks leaned down with his right eye to the eye pad. His eye pad was scanned, as his eye briefly became dark-gray and robotic with a glowing red-violet iris and pupil. NECKNO ACCEPTED. A male robotic voice uttered through brief glitchy buzzing noises. The doors opened. A wave of steam ejected as it revealed a huge factory filled with tons of machinery, convey belts and other various things. A few spiraling staircases visible. The 4 men stepped in. Suddenly, their bodies started to glitch. Their skin and clothes melted into the ground, revealing a robotic body of red, golden, black, and gray armor. Their hands and feet became clawed, as their tailbones ejected alligator-like tails. Their hair crumbled, as their face became more of that of a cartoonish robot. Their noses vanish, as two triangle-sized ears appeared on their heads. Hah, missed your faces! One of them said in an obviously-robotic voice. Yeah, whatever. Tony. The robot who was the officer said as he grabbed and put on a nearby white lab coat stained with oil smudges. A black and yellow toxic emblem with the words EERIE CO. stitched in on the left shoulder. I need work to get done. Yeah. Whatever, Albert. Tony responded. He turned to the two other robots. Jackson. Orton. Back to work. The two of them left as Tony made his way up a spiraling staircase. He reached the top, revealing two metallic doors with the word OFFICE melded into it. Tony walked up to it and pounded his fist on a certain pattern. The doors suddenly opened quickly, revealing a huge office room. The walls had a couple TV-like screens with security camera feedback in certain rooms on it. The end of the room had a huge metal desk with scribbled or crumbled-up paper balls and 2 lamps on it. Hey. Boss. Tony said. Faint snoring was heard as Tony looked over the desk to see a fallen-over office chair and someone sleeping over the desk. Tony lifted up his left hand, bent it into a fist, and pointed out an index finger. The outer-side of his index finger opened to reveal a harmonica-like opening. Tony blew into it as a high-pitched whistle was heard. A loud shout was heard as the snoring abruptly stopped. Grunting is heard as the silhouette struggled out of under the desk. Damn it, Tony! I'm taking that out! The figure yelled as it cut to one of his hands planting against the desk to lift himself up. His forearm and a little bit of the lower-half of his wrist was human with slightly tanned skin. Everything above it was covered in golden and white dog-like fur. The hand had black paw pads on its fingers and palm, along with trimmed black claws. Another hand pressed against the desk. Get your sleepy arse up, Tony said as he pulled the silhouette up. The silhouette shoved Tony back and said. Hey! You're not programmed to touch me! Stop it! Someone's grumpy, Tony said as the silhouette rubbed his eyes. The structure of its head was not visible in the dim room. Grumpy? I'm not grumpy. I'm upset how you think you thought it was more important to go rob a crummy old store for a cash register over doing work. The silhouette said. We need more money to buy more chemical compounds from Skeemd. Tony said. The silhouette came from behind the desk and did a motion resembling the adjustment of a tie. The dim light revealed his feet to be also paw-like. It also consisted of black paw pads, trimmed black claws, and golden and white fur. I hate Skeemd. She's so cocky and thinks she's hot stuff. The silhouette said. Suddenly, two triangular ears shot out of the top of his head. The silhouette smoothed them back down. Turn on the light. It's dark as hell in this room. Tony said. With one of his anthropomorphic dog-like hands, the silhouette flickered on a lamp. A huge source of yellow light shot out of the lamp. It revealed the silhouette to be wearing a black suit with french cuffs and a black tie. He lifted his drowsy head to reveal his head to also be dog-like. His head was that of a Shiba Inu dog-like animal. He had two pointed ears, golden and white fur, a black nose, a short muzzle with black lips, and numerous healed-up scars on his face. He licked his dry lips and adjusted his tie again. He opened his eyes to reveal a strange color of a crimson red-violet. He shook his head a little bit, despite having a dog head which could do human facial features. His ears shot up again. You look great today, Henrick, Tony said, almost laughing. Shut up, Henrick said. He scratched an ear and adjusted his french cuffs. Faintly on the middle of his wrists, ankles, and neck were healed-up stitch lines. What do you want anyways? Henrick said. Well. We did not get the register. Surprise, surprise. Tony responded. But we caught something worth looking into. Either lay it on me or go away, Henrick said. Tony opened up a portion of the outer side of his left thigh and pulled out an old photo. It was slightly crumbled and 3 of the corners appeared slightly burnt. I managed to salvage it, Tony said. Henrick snatched the photo and looked at it. It was the photo of Phybrid pinning down one of the robbers. Stupid thing ruined our plan and pinned me to the ground. Let me see something, Henrick said. He went over to his desk and opened a hidden panel on it. A huge scanning machine suddenly shot out. He put the photo in as the machine scanned it quickly. Suddenly, one of the screens became light-blue as the information popped in and was narrated in a robotic female voice. GENETICALLY-CREATED ALIEN DETECTED. CREATED ON *INFO NOT FOUND* BY *INFO NOT FOUND* ALIEN KNOWN AS OAPOAHAPAK. ALIEN'S SKIN IS COMPOSED OF FEATHERS, FUR, SKIN, SCALES, AND OTHER ANIMALISTIC SHELLS. An Oapoahapak? I feel like I've heard that name before... Tony said as Henrick responded. Well, whatever it is. It could be a threat. Tony, go do research on it. I will make sure whoever this alien is. They will mess with my business. Henrick said as he became to laugh. He suddenly broke out into a crazy maniacal laughter. It suddenly cut to Thadd abruptly walking up wide-eyed with the last bit of the laughter echoing. Thadd got up and looked around. He fixed his messy hair and rubbed his eyes. He slowly got up out of his bed. Thadd slowly walked out of his room, trying to smooth down his hair. He looked around for his parents, only to find his brother on the couch watching TV. Thadd mustered up his courage and went up to him. Hey, Rodrick. Where's Mom and Dad? How should I know? They're the type who go out a lot. Rodrick said. Thadd remained silent for a second. You-you're not going to tell them, r-right? Thadd asked as Rodrick responded with a quick No. Wa-wait, really? Thadd says. Rodrick pauses the TV and looks at him. Thaddeus. You saved my life like 3 times last night. One of those times was getting strangled by a shapeshifter. You honestly think I'm going to sell you out? It's just that... It's just... Thadd says. Rodrick quickly responds. Just what? Spit it out. It's just that you are the type of person who would sell me out, Thadd says to which Rodrick responded. Thadd, I sell you out when I'm stressed out. It's summer and I have no school. We-well. Alright. I'm going to go out in a little bit after I eat. Thadd said to which Rodrick responded. Alright. Catch you around. Thadd began to walk away. Hey, Thadd. Rodrick said as Thadd turned and said Yeah? Mom and Dad were suggesting we go to that new water-park down-town on Friday. You up for it? Rodrick said. Thadd, being stressed out from last night, responds. Definitely. Alright, sweet. I'll tell Mom when she gets back. Rodrick says as he unpauses and continues watching his show. Thadd exits the room as it switches to the next scene. It shows Thadd exiting his hair, now dressed up in his purple and teal jacket. He was wearing a fingerless glove over the Hydraimitrix. He begins to walk down the street. It cuts again to him entering the city. His hood being up and over an eye. He looks around, seeing the old playground surrounded by caution tape and having a sign reading WARNING: DANGEROUS CHEMICALS. STAY OUT. He makes his way around the street corner where he fought the hoard of robots as Drillhead. He looks around, excepting people to notice him. Not a single person even thinks he is there. He looks around at the street's stores, stops, and the usual cafe. He looks up to one building. The Aetherhollow Bank. He suddenly turned to a group of people drinking coffee at a cafe very nearby. All dressed in huge dark-colored coats, large black fishing hats, and leather boots and gloves. Thadd dismissed it and continued walking. As he walked away, the group of heavily-dressed people got up and made their way to the bank's entrance. Oh god, not again. Thadd said as he rushed to the bank. He looked in, seeing two of them pointing rail gun-like rifles at the bank tellers. Just hand over the cash and we might not hurt you! Thadd looked away and ran into an empty ally-way. He held up the Hydraimitrix and pressed the faceplate. He scrambled through the wheel as it began to suddenly make beeping noises. The wheel glitched and buzzed as it began to scramble randomly through the wheel. Ah! What the hell?! One day and this thing is already busted again! Thadd yelled angrily. Suddenly, through the scrambled and broken holograms, he spotted a strange new icon. A new alien? Thadd said. He tried to look at the icon through the intense glitches. Suddenly, the wheel vanished and the dial shot up. Wh-what? I didn't pick anything! Before Thadd can respond, the dial pressed down on itself. Oh no, Thadd said as the purple light exploded. Thadd's jaws began to jolt violently. His hair started to fall out as his skin began to crumble, revealing a brown scaly skin covered in tiny black and white hairs. Each of his legs suddenly split into 5 huge spider-like legs with pointed feet. His hips widen, as his chest, rear, and thighs bulged outwards. His armpits exploded as 6 clawed smaller arms with 3 fingers on each hand. His head began to twist inside-out, revealing an anthropomorphic arachnid-like head. 4 fuzzy fangs shot out of his lower face as 12 all-pupil purple eyes appeared. His arms became muscular as they lengthen slightly. His upper-back protruded a huge cockroach-like shell while the back of his shoulders and upper-rear protruded sharp cog-like formations. His clothes torn apart as two short cockroach-like feelers burst from his scalp. His upper torso and hips became wider as his mouth ripped open to reveal a mouth of sharp teeth and small black lips. Suddenly, a purple flowing goo-like substance burst from his scalp as they formed into the long feminine hair. Strands of it shot out of each of his eyes and claws made of the substance ruptured out of his fingertips. Ah... My head... Thadd uttered in a feminine smooth voice as he got up. His legs bending like they had no joints. He felt his smooth fuzzy skin and looked at his multiple arms. Damn it! Not a time for a new alien! Hurry up, lady! One of the men shouted. His voice was heavily overlapped by the sound of static. Thadd spun his arms around, as a series of popping noises are heard. Time to.. uh... save a bank. I guess. It cut inside the bank. The hell is taking some long to unload that vault?! One of them shouted. Suddenly, a trash-can lid flew from the entrance and bashed one of them in the back of the head. OW! He said as he turned, seeing Thadd wielding a rusty lead pipe. He lightly tapped it against a nearby railing. The robber charged at Thadd, jumping over the railings. Tick-Tick struck the robber in the face, knocking him to the ground. Due to the force, the pipe violently snapped in two. Thadd reached down and grabbed the robber by his cloak. Explain yourself! Suddenly, a small robotic device tumbled out of the cloak. It was a small metal box with wires and dials sticking out of it. Thadd reached down and grabbed it. The repeating OW! is heard. It was a voice-box. Thadd dropped the device and turned to the robber, revealing him to be up. He dropped his cloak, revealing his body. He was a tall lanky human with dead pale eyes, gray skin, a rotten nose and right cheek, buzzed hair, and a mutated body. He was covered in veins and small boils, along with his left hand having huge protruding white claws. His heart was exposed on the right side of his chest, along with ribs protruding from his sides. He had strange black scaly skin overlapping his left arm and upper torso. The creature let out a shriek as his lips peeled back to reveal dark gums. Thadd reached down, grabbed half of the pipe, and crammed it in the mutant's mouth. Bite that, Thadd said as he shoved down the mutant. Thadd turned around, seeing the other robber dropping their coat. They were also an exposed heart, dead-eyed, one-hand-clawed mutant but instead having a lack of black scaly skin, claws on both hands, and one eye popped out and hanging. Thadd stumbled back as the mutant lunged at him and tackled him. Thadd struggled and attempted to push the creature off as the creature attempted to bite or stab Thadd. Suddenly, the tips of Thadd's legs and tips began to glow a purple color. Her eyes surged as she suddenly dashed forward, throwing the creature off with insane force. Thadd looked at her hands, surging with purple electricity. No way. I can manipulate time?! So... Thadd said as he grabbed his hair. This is some sort of time energy? Awesome! It focused on the first mutant, charging toward him. Without looking, Thadd turned around and headbutted him with insane speed. The mutant fell back down. Thadd rushed over the counter, seeing the two fear-filled female bank tellers. You okay? Neither of them could muster up the courage to respond. Come on. We're getting out. Thadd pulled them out and hurried them out. Go! Go! They are down! Both of them rushed out. Suddenly, Thadd attempted to backhand a mutant who attempted to stab him with his oversized clawed hand. Thadd winced and shrieked a little as 3 of the claws pierced his forearm. Thadd punched the mutant in the jaw repeatedly as no response was from the creature. Thadd got a quick idea as he poked the creature's eyes with his fingers. The creature let out and winced back. Thadd looked at his bleedy forearm, grunting loudly. Suddenly, strings of green flesh began to connect in the 3 holes as they slowly reconnect and regenerated. AND REGENERATION?! BEST ONE SO FAR! Thadd turned the two mutants. One was unconscious while the one was in pain. Thadd dashed and drop-kicked the awake one. The creature went flying, slamming over the counter. Thadd dusted his hands and put her fists on her hips. And that's how you clean some clocks! Thadd let out a hearty laugh as she heard the nearby yells of a crowd. Thadd looked out the window, seeing the two bank tellers talking to news reporters. Thadd quickly ran out of the bank and dashed out of view. She ran at intense speeds, vanishing out of the streets. It suddenly cut to the TV at his home. A very, very blurry photo of Thadd dashing away from them. It was so blurry that it just looked like a smudged-up brown color. What could it be? Some sort of human? The news reporter said. Suddenly, Rodrick turned to the door opening. Thadd entered, still in his time-manipulating alien form. Hey. Rodrick... This is my new alien. Tick-Tick. Thadd said, sounding proud. Ah. C'mon, man. People are going to find out where we live. You already made that scene with that Drillhead alien. Hey. I learned. Plus, I'm only using Drillhead when I need him badly. Unless I get a stronger alien which now I did. Thadd said. You sound proud. I won't be really proud of this. I wouldn't imagine this as a gift. I would imagine it as something I wasn't supposed to get. Rodrick responded. Well... uh... Thadd said as Rodrick responded. What? WERE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO GET THAT DEVICE? WAS IT MEANT FOR YOU? W-well! The creator let me keep it! Thadd said. You're just mad if you don't have it! I'm going to mess with the watch in my room. See if I get Krystal and start training. Rodrick turned away and turned his show back on. Thadd turned away and tapped his Hydraimitrix symbol. Hey, Krystal. Come to my house as so as I can... Rodrick stopped listening as he tried to ignore Thadd. ...Mhm. Alright, see ya. Thadd grabbed the Hydraimitrix's dial, twisted it, and slapped it. Instead of transforming into a different alien, it made an inaudible buzz. What the hell? Thadd banged on it repeatedly. Every time he hit it, it made a loud inaudible buzzing noise. Rodrick paused his show again and looked at Thadd, mashing the Hydraimitrix symbol. You see! It's not made for you! You keep breaking it! Rodrick said as Thadd angrily responded. Rodrick, shut the hell up! Thadd suddenly began to gag loudly. Suddenly, he puked all over the floor. Instead of something greenish or vomit-like, a wave of black gunk-like sludge sparkled with blue binary-like computer coding splashed onto the floor. Thadd began to gag loudly. The sludge became to leak down his eyes like tears. Oh my god, Thadd! What the hell is that?! Rodrick yelled as he jumped up from the couch. A few of Thadd's eyes began to turn black. Thadd began to constantly let out hysterical screams as his fuzzy skin began to turn back. His time energy claws started to melt as his eyelids seemed to droop. Thadd began to stagger toward Rodrick, attempting to say Help me. but all that came out was Hel-'' followed by more binary-filled vomit. ''GET BACK! GET BACK! Thadd continued moving, acting like a mindless oozing zombie. He gurgled and coughed the substance as Rodrick grabbed the hook hanging off the fireplace. Don't make me hurt you... more than usual! Thadd let out a shriek. His mouth spewing the gunky nanomechanical sludge. Rodrick bashed Thadd in the head with the hook. Thadd staggers back and falls back. Rodrick suddenly dropped the hook, as it is consumed in the sludge and begins to sizzle and melt. Rodrick quickly jumped over the couch and fled out the front door. Rodrick suddenly spotted Krystal. Krystal looked at Rodrick. Hey. You're Rodrick, correct? She asked. Yes. AND YOU BETTER RUN! Rodrick said as the front door suddenly burst open. The corrupted half Tick-Tick, half glitch stumbled out. Thadd's human form buzzed and briefly appearing through the glitches. Oh my god! THADD! Krystal yelled. What the hell is wrong with him?! Rodrick yelled back as Thadd staggered and contorted towards them. That device glitched and he transformed into an alien with damaged DNA! IT'S HALF SWRONOSAPIEN... HALF VIRUSOPAK! Krystal said. Virus-o-what?! Rodrick yelled. Thadd spewed a wave of acidic binary-coated sludge at Krystal. Krystal staggered back as her hand melted. She shook the gunk off and regenerated it. Krystal focused at the staggering corrupted Hydraimitrix fusion as she focused on the Hydraimitrix, still managing to cling to it's right upper-arm. I got this, Krystal said as her right hand transformed into a cluster of spikes and shot a barrage of shards at Thadd. Two pierced his right upper-arm while one knocked the Hydraimitrix symbol loose. NOW. KICK THAT SYMBOL OFF! Krystal yelled at Rodrick. Rodrick ran and managed to slam his foot into the symbol. His foot luckily avoiding Virusopak goo. The symbol flew off, landing in the grass. Thadd began to shake violently as all of the gunk began to flow back into his eyes and mouth. Thadd collapsed to the ground as the lack of the Hydraimitrix timed-out of Tick-Tick. Thadd collapsed in the dirt. The de-attached symbol transformed into the loose Hydraimitrix. Thadd slowly got up as the Hydraimitrix was no longer connected to his wrist. Rodrick slowly helped Thadd up. You okay? Rodrick asked as Thadd was sluggish and tired. Krystal grabbed the Hydraimitrix and slapped it back on Thadd's right wrist. It connected and the wheel popped up. Krystal looked at Thadd with a serious look. Thadd. Look at me. Krystal scrambled around the dial, landing on a new icon. The icon had two small glitch lines through it. It resembled a humanoid with weirdly patterned skin and a visor-like face. A chainsaw-like blade entering the bottom of his lower-jaw. Never, ever transformed into him.... Never... become Intruder... Krystal said. Come on, Rodrick said. He lifted Thadd up and dragged him into it. Krystal followed and said. You still up for training? Thadd responded with a weak nod. The camera slowly slid upwards as it showed the slowly-falling sun. It faded to black. ... It suddenly cut to Henrick sitting on his desk. The room was dark as only the left upper-portion of his head and his left eye was visible. Two of them... seemingly... stop-stopped...?! Henrick said. HOW?! He yelled as he looked up to Albert and Tony. Albert lifted up a photo, showing the blurred image of Tick-Tick dashing on the news. You explain to me. Henrick squinted his eyes to the image. It slowly zoomed to the tiniest smudge of purple from the Hydraimitrix symbol on it. That. He said, pointing to the symbol. I recognize that. It was from the picture of that... furry hybrid creature... Henrick looked at the two androids. Go scan those two photos. Find whatever is happening here. If that happens again, you will feel my wrath. Albert and Tony walked away, dropping the photo on Henrick's desk and rolling their eyes. They exited the room. Henrick leaned over with his head down, looking at the photo. I don't know who this is. But I will find them. Like Mr. Drac-Drac... dad... said. Giving up is the same as giving out. Henrick looked up to the camera. His frightening red-violet eyes shining. Do you agree? It suddenly faded to black. End. Major Events * It is revealed when the Hydraimitrix's dial, when turned 360 degrees, will randomly change the alien if pressed again. * Skrim is arrested. * The 4 workers for Henrick, AKA Neckno's, are revealed to be Albert, Tony, Jackson, and Orton. * The species of Slaymore is revealed as Knightmoapak. * The species of Intruder is revealed as Virusopak. * The species of Tick-Tick is revealed as Swronosapien. * Krystal tells Thadd that the dangerous Hydraimitrix alien, Intruder shall not be used at any times. * It is revealed Phybrid is genetically created. Possibly meaning all Hydraimitrix aliens all are. * Thadd's so-to-be arch-nemesis, Henrick makes his debut. * A character called Skeemd who owns chemical compounds is mentioned. * A virus-like DNA called the Titan-Virus is revealed. * Some sort of mutated humanoid creature is revealed, possibly being related to the Titan-Virus * Henrick's last name is partially mentioned, along with his father. Aliens Used * Crimsone * Warhead * Phybrid (cameo) * Tick-Tick (debut) * Tickruder (corrupted clone, debut?) * Intruder (debut) Trivia * Intruder has had some old beta designs. He was originally shorter than a Galvanic Mechamorph and he had skinny spider-like legs with scythe-like blades on his back. * Tick-Tick's species, Swronosapien is a mix of Clockwork's species, Chronosapien and the word Swell hence her ability to grow larger when she sucks in liquid-like substances. * It is revealed why Phybrid has her name. Under her fur, she has a stitched-up amalgamation of scales, feathers, fur, skin, and etc. Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade Category:Two-Part Episodess